Storm Clouds
by evergreen17
Summary: He could drown himself in her eyes if he was willing to let go of the past and love her.
1. Bruises

**CH.1 Bruises**

He needed to let go of this hot anger that pumped through his heart leaving the bitter after taste in his tongue of hatred. Kate had left him only two months ago and he had just seen her all over Aaron fucking Abbot. It was as if she threw all her senses away right when she broke up with him.

Pogue wasn't stupid, much less blind or deaf. He had heard on occasions how Reid told Tyler that Kate was sleeping her way through the lacrosse team and he had just seen her basically getting humped by Abbot just a second ago and instead of trying to step between them he fled like the broken hearted fool that he was.

He continued making his way across campus to his precious Ducati, shouldering past fellow classmates, the air was cold, it was the middle of January and the ground crunched under his feet, he turned a sharp corner and the only thing that he caught in his peripheral vision was red.

The air from his lungs was snatched from him and he felt himself start to hit the ground but something warm and soft cushioned his fall. Pogue found himself staring into cold electric grey eyes that had storm clouds in its depths; they were glaring up at him." Well take a picture it'll last longer!" The girl shoved against his chest with no such luck, she decided to do the next best thing, pike him in the eye.

" AH! MY EYE!" he rolled off of her quickly, she brushed the leaves off the back of her skirt as she got up. She was in no mood to stay outside where it was freezing cold to wait on Pogue Parry who had knocked her down. She hastily began to wiped off the leaves that were on her backside and gather her books that were scattered around Pogue, he was furiously rubbing his eye.

She stepped around him, gather her books and began making her way to her dorm which was a good two courtyards and a gym away.

Pogue could finally see out of his left eye, even though it still watered, he finally saw who he had knocked over. It was a petite red head that was walking hurriedly away from him." Hey!" he ran to catch up with her, he tapped her shoulder, she jumped like ten feet in the air and all her books went flying." Ugh!" she just sent him a venomous look that gave him chills, the good kind. He bent down to pick up her books for her and handed them to her. She barley looked at him," Thanks", she reached for them but he snatched them back.

"What I don't get an apology or a name?" his eyes crinkled with amusement as he saw her scrunch her nose up in annoyance.

Was this guy serious? First he knocks her over, makes her drop her books again and he expects something in return? One word that would fit him: douche bag.

"Listen here, moron, give me my books back or I'll make you." Pogue already like this firecracker.

"I don't think so shortie- oof" he had kicked him in the shin making him bend over, she snatched her books away and flounced off.

" Dumbass." She quickly ducked inside the gym and peeked out the window to see him pass with a murderous look in his eyes.

" Yo Logan!" aw crap she had forgotten that the swimmers had gym time on Thursday afternoons. She looked up to see Reid Garwin lazily make his way to her.

Reid wasn't one to take time and appreciate a girl's beauty instead of rating her hotness from a 1to 10 and see if she went back to his dorm to take in very delightful activities, Logan was a whole different story. She was just flawless, she had red hair, fire engine hair, grey eyes and a heart shaped face. She was petite maybe 5'3, had hips, tiny waist and boobs. Man he loved staring at her boobs and her ass and her legs, bottom-line he loved staring at her like no tomorrow. He engulfed Logan in a bear hug and leaned down to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek. She turned pink, he laughed.

" Well my day has been hectic, and I got mowed down by your biker boy!" she huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance. Reid's eyes focused on her chest which got a boost from the arm crossing. Logan took notice and sucker punched him," Perv".

Reid shrugged his shoulders, "What do you want me to do? You put them out there and I'm just appreciating." Logan sucker punched him again.

"Ow, you need to stop that and tell me about getting mowed down." He threw an arm around her shoulders and led her to a weight lifting bench and sat them down.

Logan sucked in a big breath," Ok, let's see. I'm making my way across the campus, I'm going and going and bam I'm on the ground, the ground is very cold by the way, I could have gotten frostbite on my butt…Pogue Parry had knocked me down and he hasn't picked himself off me, he's just staring at me so I poked him in the eye. End of story." Once Logan was done ,she took in a big breath and Reid just smirked at her.

" I think Biker Boy has gotten you all hot and bothered and he's after your bones!" Reid jumped off the bench to avoid Logan's fist.

"Whatever loser." She got up, got her stuff and stormed out of the gym.

Pogue had given up on looking for her. He was hungry, cold and bruised and she wasn't turning up. He was making his way to the gym, he had just remembered that he was suppose to be working out with the rest of the team when BAM! There she was.

" Hey you!" she looked up at him with the deer- caught- in- the- headlight look, she relaxed her posture once she saw it was him.

"Oh it's you" she tried walking around him, but he caught her arm and made her face him.

Logan could feel warmth spread from her wrist to her toes. She looked up at him, way up at him," Can you let go?" he raised his eyebrows at her but let go.

"Are you gonna tell me you name?" she was something different and Pogue was curious as hell.

What harm could it be if she told him her name?" It's Logan… bye!" she flashed him a smile and practically fled away from him. Pogue watched her leave, at least he had gotten her name maybe next time when he saw her,well, maybe she could apologize for almost leaving him blind and bruising him. Maybe next time he'd ask her out.

Logan made it safely to her dorm room where it was warm and toasty. Her roommate, Lauren, wasn't in but she had left the portable heater on for her.

She stripped her uniform off, put on some black tights, green oversize cashmere sweater that came to her thighs and slipped on her black snow boots. She left her dorm and made it down two flights of stairs to the dorm 315. She softly knocked on the door.

" Hey ready?" Tyler Simms opened the door and smiled shyly down at her.


	2. A Good Turn

**CH. 2 A Good Turn**

Logan knew that she'd have hell to pay sooner or later with how many girls were throwing murderous glares as she walked arm in arm with Tyler to the dining hall. She had promised him earlier in the day to accompany him to eat dinner in exchange that he'd get the nerve to finally ask Lauren out.

Tyler had been pining for her for the past two weeks and always got weak in the knees when she was near. Logan had found out unfortunately for him and he finally had agreed to try and make a move if she ate lunch with him today since he had decided to skip out of weight lifting with the swim team. He could only pretend to not notice all the whispering and staring the female population of Spencer were doing, he knew his social status was golden and there was jealousy running in the air because of Logan. God only knew what the rumor mill was spitting out about them, at least Logan was a good sport and just held her head high.

"Hey Logan!" A pretty dark headed girl waved her arms in the air like a maniac, she was holding a table down for them, Tyler faltered in his steps and jerked Logan back.

"I thought you said she was at the dancing studio!" Tyler was sweating and dragged a hand down his nervous face, Logan sheepishly fluttered her eyelashes at him and led him to the table with the pretty girl. "Hey Lauren what's up?" Logan sat down and Tyler continued standing like a fool, she tugged him down and with a plop he landed between the two girls.

"Oh nothing, just waiting for you to get your lazy butt down here. What's shaking Simms?" Lauren focused her warm chocolate eyes on him and it thrilled her to see him squirm, it was kind of endearing to see how he blushed but damn the boy was fine. She leaned towards him, giving him a peek down her shirt, " I-I-I'm eating…wow..nice…pink." he stared dumfounded and Lauren loved torturing him." What's nice Tyler?" Logan frowned at her and elbowed Tyler in the ribs trying to snap him out of it.

"Lauren please don't corrupt my friend and Tyler please don't act like a thirteen year old that saw his first boobs!" Logan left them there blushing like crazy and decided to go get her lunch and eat it in peace in one of the common rooms.

Logan made her way down the hall and two left turns later, she as in the north common room, it was one of the most quiet ones since it the TV didn't have satellite, just a DVD player. She set her lunch of meat loaf with mashed potatoes, salad and a banana down on the table and went over to the shelf that had all the DVDs and picked out her favorite, She's The Man. She settled down on the comfortable worn out couch and ate her lunch in peace, she was in getting to the middle of the movie when giggling, moaning and panting made her ears perk up and interrupted her movie. All of a sudden there was Kira and Aaron groping and playing tongue hockey appear in the doorway and continued her way without even noticing her.

"Hey there's someone in the room!" they ignored her and continued making their way to the couch, the couch she was on and bam Kira fell on her with Aaron on top.

Logan shrieked to the top of her lungs and shoved them off, they crashed to the floor laughing.

"I was wondering when you were gonna do something!" Kira laughed along with Aaron as they got up and sat next to her on the couch. Aaron stole the remote and skipped the movie to the last scene." Hey buttface I wanted to watch the complete movie!" she thumped him on the forehead, he just swatted her hands, Kira just told them to knock it off.

" So little Red tell us how your day went?" Aaron wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tugged on her red hair as he propped his feet on the little coffee table.

"Well I so totally aced my quiz on chemistry with flying skittle colors, ah not, I didn't understand any of the questions at all. I had practice this morning at 4:30, hmm, let me see… I got mowed down by Parry, oh and I left Lauren to devour Simms in the cafeteria. That was my day."

Kira's eyes narrowed," What do you mean you got mowed down by Parry?" Logan felt Aaron's arm tense around her shoulders, but he hadn't snapped just yet…that was a good sign right?

"I guess he was in a rush to get somewhere or something and I was rushing to get to my room and we crashed into each other outside and that was all." Aaron didn't say anything and Kira let it drop.

Logan didn't need to add anymore fuel to the fire that burned between Aaron's friends and the Sons, she really didn't even know why; it had been like that ever since she had come in as the new girl back in December. It was February already and so far she had managed to be friends with Aaron, Kira, Reid and Tyler without much incident.

The bell rang signaling them to get to their last two classes of the day, the three friends departed separately, Logan headed to her dance class not worried that she wasn't in uniform anymore because she had to be in workout clothes that she had stored in the changing rooms. She started sprinting down the hall when the warning bell rang, BAM, she was knocked down once again.

" Do you not see where you are going? Like ever?" Logan had had, she was becoming too accustom with the floor. She glared from her place on the floor to see Pogue Parry standing over her with a shit eating grin.

He tried helping her up but she just swatted his hands away." You just really need to stop following me." Logan just threw him a disdainful look and picked herself up, she tried walking past him but he stepped in her way, she tried again and he did it again.

" Get out of my way buttface!" he laughed as he hear her funny insult but he let her be and stepped out of her way.

He watched her leave with mirth in his eyes. Pogue hadn't stopped thinking about her all through lunch, he had searched the cafeteria but didn't catch sight of her stormy grey eyes or fiery red hair. She had something that called out to him, she was just…damn he didn't even know.

Logan quickly changed and timidly walked in the dance studio, the teacher didn't say anything but her eyes burned Logan who just scampered to her place.

Logan lunged, stretched jumped and twirled. She loved dancing, her parents had her in private lessons since she was three years old it was what she was the only thing she knew she was beyond good at. Dancing was the only thing she had left.

Her parents what a joke, had divorced when she was five and had dumped her with various nannies over the years, the only constant had been dancing and she loved it with a passion. Maybe it was a bit unhealthy but oh well who was going to tell her otherwise? Nobody.

"Tunney where in heaven sakes have you been?" Madame Bowen's voice screeched over the studio as Kate Tunney waltzed into the studio, she sashayed to her spot on the bar not responding and merely joined in the routine as if she was not forty-five minutes late.

Madam Bowen fumed and the girls could practically see smoke coming out of her ears." Very well Tunney you are no longer in next week's recital, you will be understudy and Logan West is the new lead." A pin drop could be heard, Logan stood still with her jaw on the floor, Kate squawked and hissed at her.

"WHAT! What are you talking about? She can't have my part!" Madame Bowen banged her cane on the floor to hush the whispering girls.

"You heard me Tunney, if you cared so much about your dancing you wouldn't be so flippant about your punctuality. My decision is final and don't look at me with that expression you look like one of those horrible toads." She dismissed Kate, clapped once, twice and the music started once again.

Logan was giddy with excitement; she had the lead, the mothafucking lead in the recital! She pushed extra hard as the class continued and didn't even bother looking at Kate to know the girl was furious, Logan could feel the heat waves of hate rolling off of her.

With class dismissed she rushed to her dorm to change back into her uniform, man she really needed to get her schedule changed, and rushed to her last class which was AP English that she shared with Lauren.

Logan got there a bit out of breath and headed to the back, where Lauren was with Kira." Omg you guess will never guess what happened!" she had startled the two girls who look at her with wide eyes." I'm in the lead for the dance recital next week!" the girls squealed and engulfed her in a big bear hug.

"Please settle down ladies." Mr. Novinski bellowed once he entered the room. The three girls silently apologized and took their respective seats. Nothing could ruin Logan's mood at all

She waited the hour and a half until class was done so they could rush to her room and discuss her good fortune.

As they settled on Lauren's bed the bombarded her with question.

"What happened with Kate?"

"Did a bus hit her? Please tell me it did!"

"Omg what if she tries to smother you in your sleep?"

Logan just shooke her head at all their questions and started to answer them," Well Madame Bowen has just been sick of Kate coming in late so no a bus didn't hit her Kira and with her smothering in my sleep, we should lock the door at night Lauren."

Lauren got up and looked at them wiggling her eyebrows," I think we should celebrate! We all know the only good place to get all fucked is Nicky's!"

Kira's eyes lit up," Yes Logan let's go, pleeease." Logan held her arms up in defeat, she couldn't win anything against the two of them.

"Fine! But I'm not slutting it up like you guys." She dodged their pillows and made her way around the room gathering her stuff to go take a shower.

The water relaxed her tired tense muscles, she bathed peacefully but it was soon interrupted when a group of giggling girls entered the shower room.

" I swear she completely conned her way in to getting the lead, MY lead part." Oh great Kate was here, Logan finished showering and got out," Maybe I got the part because I'm good enough to replace, maybe even better."

Logan stalked out of there not waiting to let Kate form some sort of insult to retaliate. She didn't even try to finish dressing in the shower room, she rather do it in her dorm without having to worry about watching her back from Kate.

A wolfish whistle made her turn to her left and there was the devil itself, Reid Garwin, a smile lit up her. "Where you going Ms. West all wet and undressed?" his eyes took her in, Logan wrapped her towel around her a little bit tighter, better be the most prepared, she really didn't feel like accidently giving Reid some sort of peek show.

"Heading to my room duh!" he rolled his eyes at her.

"How about after you are dressed and not so tempting, you wanna go to Nicky's?"

"I'm actually going there with my girls, how about we just meet you and Tyler there?"

"That sounds great! See you then." He hugged her and gave her a small peck on the cheek. As she was walking away he gave her a light pat on the ass. Man he loved watching her walk away.

_**Kira doesn't know that Aaron is running around with Kate! Ooooh DRAMA! Read and review peeps! Pretty Please!**_


End file.
